


Thursdays

by etcetera_cat



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Snippet, Wistful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-03
Updated: 2010-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etcetera_cat/pseuds/etcetera_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thursdays are the days when wolves can be wild and fast and free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thursdays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [secretlybronte](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=secretlybronte).



> Commentfic commited entirely with the aim of cheering up SecretlyBronte :)

  
Thursdays are the best days. Boss-Ben runs away from the Consulate really early, which means that Dief gets to run away too. Running is the operative word--they cut across the noisy-messy-hard streets that make up Chicago until they are in the parkland that borders the lake and then--then Dief gets to _run_.

The city-smells still wind through the trees, tangle up in the bushes, but they are almost overcome by wet-and-green-and-alive and Dief doesn't really mind them because the ground has spring beneath his feet; his claws dig deep and true and he can stretch out his muscles and it feels like almost flying.

Boss-Ben is fit, but nothing can keep up with Dief in green spaces. He seems happy to stick to the paths-for-humans and wait for Dief to sprint and leap and shake his wildness out, tamp it all down until he's _half_-wolf, not half-_wolf_, and the city no longer feels like snare around his chest.

Dief is glad that Boss-Ben is such a good pack leader, that he understands why Thursdays are so important, but he's sad, too, because Boss-Ben doesn't have anywhere to run barefoot and shake out his own wildness, and that cannot be a good thing.

After the park, when Boss-Ben has put on his special-clothes, they always go to the den-for-police to help Spiky-Ray shout at people. Muscles fizzing pleasantly, Dief curls up in the footwell of Spiky-Ray's desk, watches how he and Boss-Ben interact, and begins to wonder if Spiky-Ray could be a kind of Thursday.


End file.
